conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Darren Erlton
Darren Erlton (born November 19, 957 N.A., in Innsbruck, Dieber), is a Dieberan politician and scholar. He is now the current Head Minister of Dieber and started his term on June 1, 1005 N.A. =Early Life= Darren Erlton is born at Metellos, Dieber, the last child of Geron Erlton and Maia Deresa. Darren's father was a State Minister of Dieber as well as the Minister of Finance. His mother comes from the influential family of Deresa whose members are business magnates and entrepreneurs. He has two older brothers, Sercon Erlton and Afaron Erlton. As the last child, he was expected to have a intellectual career where he will then be a member of the Dieber State Academy, the most prestigious academy never equaled by any country. He studied ruthlessly and trained by his father, just like his other older brothers. On March 21, 978 N.A., he graduated at the top of the class at Dieber State Univesity with a degree in History and Philosophy. But sadly his father Geron died before he's seen Darren awarded by the Academy. Darren then spent 15 years teaching and studying in the Academy, enhancing his skill and knowledge. On his 9th year in the academy, he became a Academy Councilor. He then became a good friend of Emperor Ersain III who then asked him to be a tutored to his nephew who happened to be Emperor Favian XVIII. He tutored the young prince in history and philosophy. He then became a member to the Dieberan Assembly, representing his home district, to appeased his mother who thought that his son must serve his country. When the palace coup in Kandarlon took place, he then joined Favian XVIII in his exiles and advise him in all the matters. He was there when the capital was taken and when Favian XVIII was crowned as the new Kandarlonian Emperor. =Marriage= When he is 35, he married his childhood best friend, Jeria Horland, who is a secretary of a member of the Assembly. The marriage has took place on February 28, 998 N.A., on his own home. It was a happy marriage where two sons and a daughter were born. =State Minister= On his 15th year in the academy, when he was still a Academy Councilor, he was nominated by a friend of his father, Tarron Feriza, a member of the Assembly, to be a new State Minister because he is retiring from politics. Darren was at first hesitated because he doesn't want to leave his Alma mater and his family. His wife and most of his siblings has to convince him that its a once in the lifetime chances he shouldn't passed by. With heavy heart, he then accepted the nomination. By that time he was already a well-known and established scholar and many known politicians knew that the Emperor has his backings on him. On August 11, 993 N.A., he is the newly-elected State Minister of the State Council. He is also the newly-appointed Minister of Education. After his elections, he embarks on a series of reforms which strengthen the quality of education even more of the State Academy and all its schools. He provided free education on districts who cannot afford to have a school. He increase the salary of teachers and scholars to ensure their services. And finally, he increase the numbers of the teachers and deployed them across the land as well as abroad. =Head Minister= After faithfully serving Dieber, State Minister Darren is ready for a retirement. But as soon as the retiring Head Minister Jaden Kaeson goes on retirement, he was anonymously elected the new Head Minister. He again accepted this position and on June 1,1005 N.A., he became the 20th Head Minister of Dieber.